superstarsofcawfandomcom-20200215-history
SCAW Ascendance
Ascendance debuted in 2009. The first had all SCAW singles titles defended in the Elimination Chamber. It has since played host for the quarter, semi and finals of the SCAW Tournament. Ascendance 2009 All Singles Championship were defended inside The Elimination Chamber plus Lincoln & Bush square off for The SCAW Presidency which leads the show to a shocking conclusion!! Results *1 - Joker was attacked later by another Joker dressed in his old attire. *2 - Jack Sparrow tried attacking Hellboy. *4 - The Prince of Persia attacked Lincoln. *5 - Iron Man replaced Captain America who was attacked backstage. *6 - New SCAW president Bush gave Ichigo another money in the bank shot. Miscellaneous Facts *'Superman' refused Spider-Man's offer to join the nWo. Ascendance 2010 The Card: SCAW Championship: Green Lantern © vs Homer Simpson Anakin vs Harry Potter 6-Man Battle Royal for a shot at The SCAW Tag Team Championship at Blood, Sweat & Tears IV:Shaquille O'Neal vs Captain Jack Sparrow vs Yusuke Urameshi vs Freakazoid vs The Joker vs Optimus Prime SCAW Tournament 2010 Quarterfinals, Semi-Finals and Finals: Superman vs Robin, Captain America vs Edward Elric, Spider-Man vs He-Man, Santa Claus vs The Prince of Persia Results *4 - The Holy Straight Edge Society attacked Santa after the match. *5 - Shaq interrupted LeBron James' ''promo before the match.'' *8 - Potter wrestled as Darth Vader. Tournament Bracket Click here Miscellaneous facts *'The All-Americans' & Ghost Rider got into a brawl with Animation Evolution. *'Doctor Doom' made his debut by attacking Inuyasha and Gladiator. He also revealed that he created''' the Virus'. Ascendance 2011 SCAW Championship: © Guile vs Ghost Rider. Blood, Sweat & Tears 3 Rematch: Superman vs Chuck Norris. The SCAW Tournament: Quarter-Finals Semi-Finals, and Final: Spider-Man vs The Joker, Doctor Doom vs Iron-Man, Anakin vs Edward Elric, The Gladiator vs Ichigo Kurosaki Results *1 - '''Optimus Prime' interfered. *3 - The Gladiator attacked Dr. Doom. *4 - A classic Joker distracted Spider-Man. *5 - Homer Simpson tried attacking Guile after the match. *8 - Abraham Lincoln interfered. He and Superman attacked Chuck Norris after the match, but He-Man came to Norris' aid after. Tournament Bracket Click here Miscellaneous Facts * A promo for the return of Batman was shown. Ascendance 2012 The Card: SCAW Tournament 2012: Quarter-Finals, Semi-Finals, and Final Match Winner Gets SCAW Championship Match at Blood, Sweat & Tears VI: InuYasha vs The Prince of Persia, Magneto vs King, Edward Elric vs Gladiator, Guile vs Doctor Doom 6-Pack Elimination Challenge For The SCAW Championship: Captain America (Champion) vs The Joker vs Batman vs Spider-Man vs Ghost Rider vs Homer Simpson Results *8 - Superman assaulted Spider-Man backstage so he couldn't compete and was replaced by Anakin. *9 - Interference by The Gladiator. Tournament Bracket Click here. Miscellaneous Facts *'Abraham Lincoln' came to meet COO A'rnold Schwarzenegger' about possibly returning as SCAW President. Before his meeting with the COO, he and Chuck Norris talk about making the right decisions to the fans and making decisions that the fans may not like at all. Category:SCAW cpv's Category:SCAW Programs